Post Mortem
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Incluso si tu pareja muere hay un servicio de reemplazo, aunque el que pedirá Kurt no cumpla con sus expectativas.
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sepultando a su marido a los 32 años? Simplemente era ilógico y no quería saber de nada ni nadie, incluso sentía que los papeles que indicaban que Blaine había muerto de un infarto era una total burla.

El moreno siempre tuvo una muy buena salud. Y en el último chequeo médico todo indicaba que estaba en perfectas condiciones ¿Por qué se había muerto? No era justo.

Sus amigos también llevaban a cuestas esa pérdida y era una de las situaciones más dolorosas que habían enfrentado. Por eso no entendió cómo Rachel creyó que era una buena idea la aplicación que le estaba recomendando.

-Debe ser una muy mala broma de tu parte-dijo indignado y esperando una buena respuesta de su mejor amiga. Se encontraban en el departamento de ella, era sábado y un buen momento para encontrarse, al menos así lo creía antes de tocar ese tema.

-Cuando Finn murió me recomendaron esa aplicación de conversación online. Debes ingresar tus datos y los de tu pareja y alguien se comenzará a comunicar contigo como si fuese Blaine.

-Tétrico-respondió sin imaginarse cómo un extraño podría hacerse pasar por el hombre que siempre había amado.

-Quizás, pero a mi me fue muy útil. Deberías intentar-dijo sin mirarlo y terminando de revolver la olla con lo que había preparado.

Eso había conversado con Rachel y sólo un mes después se atrevió a ingresar a la página, estuvo unos minutos leyendo las condiciones de uso y la documentación que solicitaban. Todo estaba en orden y le parecía bien hasta que vio el dinero a pagar.

-Demasiado-pensó mirando que esa cifra contenía demasiados ceros para una aplicación de celular que cualquiera podría manipular.

Pero esa era la idea del servicio, que cualquiera fuese Blaine, porque así lo interpretaba. En algún momento aparecería alguien detrás del usuario del que fue su esposo y comenzaría a hablarle. Sin embargo, si el servicio cumplía con sus expectativas, valdría el absurdo monto que ahora se cuestionaba en pagar.

Se mantuvo frente a la pantalla unos segundos más hasta que tomó su tarjeta de crédito y pagó la cuota del mes. Al instante tuvo que llenar un formulario con sus datos y luego enviar unos documentos con los de Blaine, foto incluida. Se sentía mal al hacer eso, quizás era una tontería seguir pensando en _revivirlo_ después de siete meses. Era muy poco tiempo para algo así, sin embargo, era mucho tiempo desde que no se comunicaban.

Lo último que aparecía en la página es que en cuanto procesarán sus datos le enviarán un correo con la información para ingresar y comenzar con el uso de la aplicación, lo que podría tardar hasta 24 horas. Sólo le dio al botón aceptar y sintió cómo todo eso era una tontería. Pero ya estaba hecho, sólo debía esperar.

El resto de la mañana se ocupó de ver la ropa que usaría. Desde la muerte de Blaine había arrendado un departamento sólo para él, porque no podía seguir en el que habían comprado luego de casarse, porque guardaba demasiados recuerdos. Además, dejó de utilizar cremas y maquillaje, no le veía mucho asunto a algo tan superficial, aunque Rachel le decía que se veía mejor así, al natural. Él no quería verse mejor, él quería a Blaine.

Cuando terminaba de organizar su tenida fue que llegó un correo de la aplicación _Post Mortem_ , en él le indicaba que entrando a un enlace tendría su clave y estaría listo para ingresar en su sesión. Lo hizo y lo siguiente fue ver una casilla de chat, ahí aparecía que Blaine estaba _offline_.

-Eso lo hace peor-susurro mirando la ventana de chat. Por el momento decidió dejarlo así, se reuniría en una hora con Isabel Whight y quería lucir presentable.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo se supone que tenía que reaccionar ante el mensaje de _Buenos días rayo de sol_? Jamás creyó que en esa aplicación entendieran todos los detalles que Blaine tenía con él cuando vivía y ese saludo era uno de ellos.

Aún mantenía sus cosas en su lugar aunque ya habían pasado siete meses desde que murió. No podía ir a fiestas ni conocer otros chicos, porque el único al que quería había sido enterrado ¡No habían podido adoptar al pequeño William! Y él se encontraba muy destrozado como para seguir con los trámites para tener al niño.

No lograría continuar con su vida así y ahora esa aplicación le seguía alertando que no había respondido.

Incluso la tarde anterior al hablar con su _jefa,_ ella le dijo que su puesto de asistente no sería dado a nadie y que se tomara el tiempo que necesitaba. Ella siempre había sido tan comprensiva, y aun así tenía un gran imperio de la moda.

-Hoy faltaremos a la cena con tus padres-respondió ante el cálido saludo.

 _-Ellos entenderán._

-No. Tu madre me matara por incumplir la promesa de ir. Me pidió que no faltará aunque tu no estés y realmente no quiero ir.

- _Aunque parezca un capricho de su parte, ella lo hace porque está preocupada._

-Lo sé, me llama todas las mañanas-respondió tratando de controlar sus ganas de llorar.

 _-Entonces, anda, ella estará feliz de verte._

-Me estará esperando con kilos de comida. Desde que te fuiste que no me alimento bien y… -solo dio esa respuesta y se desconecto de la aplicación en su teléfono.

No se sintió capaz de seguir esa conversación, porque todo se sentía demasiado familiar. Como si Blaine no hubiese sido enterrado, como si aún estuviera _vivo_.

Si sólo Blaine _realmente_ estuviera ahí. Si sólo él no se hubiese ido tan pronto de su vida ¡maldición! Querían adoptar y tener una familia que fuera a dar paseos y se amara siempre, sin mentiras y con los problemas cotidianos.

Lo extrañaba mucho. Por eso el lado de la cama que habría sido del moreno estaba intacto en su nuevo departamento, al igual que esa última mañana en la que no llegó a dormir porque estaba en el living trabajando. Sí, Blaine tenía horarios horribles, pero eso era porque componía música y está venía a su cabeza en horarios insólitos. Aún así sabía que el moreno se preocupaba por él y muchas veces durmió en el sillón para no entrar a molestarlo en medio de la noche.

Bien, le haría caso al Blaine virtual e iría a la casa de sus suegros, se prometía no llorar ni enojarse. Sólo estaría con ellos esa tarde y luego volvería a casa.

No regresó a mirar el chat. Había sido suficiente con esa pequeña conversación y no sabía qué hacer para mantener en orden sus ideas. Porque vería a las personas que tenían un dolor tan profundo como el que llevaba en ese momento ¿qué les diría? No sabía y aun así estaría bien estar con ellos, sabía que sí.


	3. Chapter 3

Definitivamente no regresaría donde los Anderson, no pronto al menos. Porque todo el tiempo fue hablar de Blaine y lo bueno que había hecho, lo gran cantante y compositor, incluso su habitación había quedado cerrada con llave para no alterar los recuerdos. Sólo estuvo un par de horas, mientras la madre de su esposo le servía comida por lo pronunciado de sus pómulos y porque su ropa colgaba en su cuerpo. Realmente había bajado de peso, más de lo que pensó.

-Tus padres te extrañan-tecleó luego de tirarse de espaldas a la cama.

- _Sé que están bien, tú me preocupas_ -solo esas palabras lo hicieron llorar ¿qué respondía cuando su Blaine había muerto?

Se encontraba en su departamento, porque no se atrevía a vivir en medio de los recuerdos que habían quedado en la casa que ambos compraron y aún no terminaban de pagar.

-También te extraño-respondió a los minutos cuando logró tranquilizarse y luego Blaine apareció _offline._ Justo cuando más necesitaba hablar se iba, vaya servicio. Sin embargo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar a los minutos después. Era un número desconocido.

-Aló-dijo sin mayor emoción.

- _Kurt, no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Lo lamento_ -escucho a alguien un poco perturbado al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, no sé con quién hablo-dijo sin entender esa llamada.

- _Soy Sebastian Smythe_ -dijo aguantando el aire y sintiéndose desesperado por el silencio de algunos segundos que siguió después.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-dijo completamente descolocado.

- _La página postmortem, trabajaba ahí hace unos minutos. Me acaban de despedir por hacer esta llamada. Pero no podía seguir detrás del papel de Blaine cuando eres tú quien está del otro lado. Quiero ayudarte, pero ese no es el modo y…_

-Cállate-dijo con voz afilada-espero hayas disfrutado el chiste, imbécil-dijo colgando la llamada y al instante ingresó a la aplicación y el mensaje probaba que Sebastián decía la verdad.

 _Lamentamos que su persona haya roto las reglas. Se reembolsará su dinero en 24 Horas. No es posible que utilice nuevamente el servicio, hasta un mes más. Lamentamos las molestias._

Se quedó helado con todo eso. Efectivamente Sebastián era quien le escribía tras el nombre de _Blaine_ , pero por qué rompió todo en menos de tres días, cuando él más necesitaba de alguien para hablar o que ocupará un lugar que sabía jamás se podría reemplazar.

Lo primero que hizo fue levantarse, tomar sus llaves y pedir un taxi en cuanto estuvo a las afueras del edificio. Necesitaba hablar con Rachel y la mejor forma era llegar a su departamento en los próximos quince minutos. Así lo hizo y en cuanto golpeó su puerta se dio cuenta de que era una mala idea haber ido, porque ella se preparaba para salir con Brody, ellos habían vuelto a estar juntos después de la muerte de Finn y le parecía un buen tipo a pesar de los problemas que su amiga tuvo en el pasado.

-Kurt-dijo ella abriendo la puerta y notando lo nervioso y algo desesperado que se veía el castaño, no le sorprendía, después de la repentina muerte de Blaine era normal que pasara por todo ese tipo de emociones, no le extrañaría que algún día llegará gritándole o tratando de botar la puerta, todo eso sería normal pensando en lo que le tocaba vivir.

-Seguí tu consejo-dijo parado en medio de la sala del departamento- y me inscribí en la página. Hoy la persona que estaba detrás de Blaine se reveló y arruinó las cosas. Me llamó…-trataba de decir todo de una vez y Rachel intentaba seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de su mejor amigo..

-¿Era alguien conocido?-dijo sorprendida-suena a psicópata-susurró volviendo a cepillar su cabello mientras se sentaba en el sillón y lo miraba con toda la atención que podía, solo faltaban veinte minutos para que Brody fuera por ella y aún no estaba lista.

-Si. Sebastián, la suricata.

-Debe ser…-por un instante su cabello perdió importancia.

-¿Coincidencia? No. En cuanto me llamo, en la aplicación me dieron de baja. Así que él era.

Se quedaron en silencio y sin saber qué más decir o hacer. Él sólo tenía a Rachel allí y no quería estar solo, mucho menos volver a comunicarse con Sebastián, la _suricata sicópata._

-Solo deja de pensar, si era él y se manifestó no puede ser tan malo, al menos no intentó jugarte una mala broma, porque habría podido seguir con todo eso y, en su lugar, decidió decirte la verdad.

-¿Quieres que le tenga consideración? El maldito se estuvo riendo y cuando se dio cuenta de que dejó de ser divertido se reveló, todo para finalizar el chiste.

-Dudo que haya sido eso, de verdad…-pero sonó su teléfono-disculpa Kurt, debo contestar.

-Bien-bufó molesto y notando que su teléfono seguía en su pantalón, lo sacó para ver si habían mensajes y se topó con el número de Sebastián nuevamente, era la llamada nu´mero 42 que hacía, según el contador de llamadas.

Solo decidió bloquear el número, pero antes recibió un mensaje.

 _Lamento lo sucedido, te invitaría un café si con eso supiera que me perdonarás._

-Ni uno ni trescientos-respondió sentándose en el sillón.

-¡No! Por ningún motivo, ya lo arruinaste, debes asumirlo y simplemente seguir adelante, él no te va a responder, está furioso ¿o crees que es muy cuerdo lo que hiciste?-escuchó esa parte de la conversación que Rachel tenía por teléfono ¿con quién estaría hablando?-bien, sí, otro día nos reunimos, hoy tengo una cita con Brody y no lo dejaré pasar por tí, _Angela_.

-Me siento paranoico-susurró Kurt para sí mismo y respiró con fuerza, necesitaba calmarse y dejar de pensar en Blaine o Sebastián. Porque sino se volvería loco.

-Disculpa, Kurt-dijo la morena sentándose junto a él-sé que lo de Blaine ha sido difícil y ahora lo de Sebastián, realmente parece un desastre.

Él solo suspiró y entendió que como muchas otras veces, Rachel no tenía ni un consejo ni buenas palabras para ayudarlo, quizás lo mejor era que se fuera. Sí, eso haría.

-Rachel, no te preocupes, estaré bien-susurró sin mirarla y poniéndose de pie, ella no lo detuvo, estaba atrasada para su cita y tampoco sabía qué decirle al castaño.

Solo bastaron unos minutos para encontrarse en la calle caminando sin un rumbo fijo, fue por eso que a un par de cuadras decidió ingresar a una pequeña cafetería, habían un par de personas en la fila y otro tanto sentadas conversando, nunca había visto ese lugar, pero le parecía cómodo.

-Hola, cuál es tu orden-dijo una chica en la caja.

-Un mocca sin crema y ese pie de naranjas-dijo indicando uno de los pasteles en el aparador.

-Te entregarán el café y pastel al lado de allá-dijo la chica al momento que recibía la tarjeta de crédito de Kurt, quién agradeció y se movió hacia el final del aparador. Luego de unos segundos escuchó como alguien decía su nombre.

-Kurt-solo miró al chico que le entregaba el vaso y automáticamente dio un par de pasos atrás.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?-dijo furioso y esperando que fuese una muy mala broma.

-Hummel, en ningún caso te estoy siguiendo, trabajo aquí-dijo suave y esperando que no lo despidieran por ese escándalo que podría armar el ojiazul.

-Desaparece de mi camino, es lo único que te pido-dijo empuñando sus manos y saliendo de inmediato de ahí, realmente hablar y ver a Sebastián Smythe, en un solo día, era demasiado.


End file.
